Excimer lamps generate ultra-violet light, and may be utilized aboard an aircraft such as for an instrument panel of a flight deck and/or cockpit, external lights, water filtering, and/or the like. During operation of an excimer lamp, filaments and/or columns of conducting plasma of gas can form between dielectrics and electrodes. The filaments can attach at a set location within the excimer lamp and form voltage discharges, which heat the metal mesh and may form holes and/or cracks in the metal mesh. In this manner, the voltage discharges reduce a lifespan of the excimer lamp.